Alyssa
Warborns belong to Kittyluvver, but this one is mine (Mythies123). No touchy! Description Alyssa (ALYS1016) is a Warborn SkyWing recombatint. Her legs are very long and thin, to the point of being ridiculous, and dipped in socks of black. Her ears are very large and swivel on a 260 degree axis, making for incredibly keen hearing. She is covered in reddish fur that is extremely thick, and requires daily grooming. Underneath the fur is a layer of underscales that are thin and flexible but very strong. She has a "mane" of black fur on her shoulders. Overall, Allie's build is very canine. Her snout is long and pointed and her talons rounded and paw-like. Her tail is unusual; it is about two-thirds as long as a normal tail and functions as a dragon tail, but she carries it like a dog would, raising and lowering it to reflect her mood. She also acts somewhat doglike, panting, wagging her tail, etc. She walks with a distinctly doggy gait. Her draconic features are very prominent, however sparse. Allie's wings are very odd; with the main wing "fingers" covered in fur and the membranes lightly fuzzy, like the inside of her ears. They are large and strong, but Allie doesn't fly very often, preferring to run with her spindly legs instead. A line of SkyWing spikes, reddish in color, poke through her fur and go down her back. The scales underneath her fur are somewhat deformed, but are a brilliant vermillion. Her black paws, despite being almost entirely canine, still sprout a fearsome set of yellow dragon claws. Personality Raised in a harsh laboratory environment, Allie is very warlike and violent. She has a natural tendency towards fight against flight, and considers herself the leader of her "pack". She views other dragons in the strict social heiarchy of a pack of dogs- there are those who are lower than her, and there are those higher than her. "Lower" dragons are seen as weak and unworthy of attention, and the "higher" ones (unless they are allied with her) are dangerous and must be disposed of. WIP Powers and Abilities Claws and Teeth- Allie's teeth are long and curved, and her claws like butcher knives. Unlike Kadence's, they are very wide and strong, easily holding her weight. Her bite is slightly poisonous. Flight- Allie doesn't like to fly much, preferring to lop in her canine gait. She is not very manuverable, and despite her SkyWing roots, she tires quickly under her thick fur. She feels vulnerable in the air, favoring the cover of the undergrowth. However, her wings are still quite strong, and more than once has she been known to stiffle an enemy in her thick wing fur until they suffocate. Fire- Allie, true to her tribe, is a fierce firebreather. However, in her current surroundings, the likelyhood of starting a forest fire and the dampening moisture have dimmed her firepower. She also has been known to accidently singe her own fur. Senses- Because of her canine DNA, Allie has enhanced senses. Her sense of smell is the most notable, she being able to smell a trace of a dragon up to three miles away. Her sense of smell is about 10,000 times better than most dragon's (about 25,000 better than a scavenger's)! Her senses of hearing and sight are also acute, with night vision much better than a SeaWing's and hearing much better than a SandWing's. She can also detect the minute pheremones that come off animals to detect their mood. Relationships Ashara- Allie doesn't think much of her fellow Warborn. She thinks Ashara is too soft and quiet to be a Warborn, and considers her as a lower, not a real Warborn. However, Allie has unwittingly taken to Ashara, and there has been more than one occasion upon which Allie has saved Ashara's life. Kadence- Technically, these two could be called sisters. While intensely different physically, they share many personality traits. Not only that, but Kadence and Allie were made from the same DNA donor, making them more or less related. However, they don't always get along, Kadence sometimes neglecting or outright ignoring her "sister." While Allie would never, ever say so, she secretly feels hurt at Kadence's actions. Allie often chides herself for such sensitivity, refusing to admit it even to herself. Category:Females Category:Artificially Created Category:Content (Mythies123)